


where is he?

by nbsherlock



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen, His Last Vow, M/M, Poor Sherlock, johnlock if u squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-19
Updated: 2014-06-19
Packaged: 2018-02-05 09:12:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1813090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nbsherlock/pseuds/nbsherlock
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>he is on the floor in magnussen's office</p>
            </blockquote>





	where is he?

**Author's Note:**

> i was sad so i hurt sherlock holmes.

sherlock's heart bursts open and sings songs his mother and father used to dance to, his heart bursts. it bursts. 

sherlock feels so very small. the bullet is inside of him! miss hooper reminds him and there is silent sorrow slipping from her lips in a dripping black oil slick. where is he?

where is he?  
sherlock feels blood drip from the wound. mrs. watson grins and the grin cracks all the way up her face to her eyes. she is smiling with her eyes. through this sherlock knows she is genuine. and thank God for that. 

sherlock is in his parent's house, curled up on a couch and they beg him not to mar his skin with anymore small little torrential disastrous track marks. he rolls up his sleeves and he begs them, begs them please. there is nothing there. THERE IS NOTHING THERE. 

he is on the floor in magnussen's office. he is not on the floor in magnussen's office. he is dead dead dead DEAD. 

where is he?  
sherlock gasps and shouts and he feels hands feels "sherlock!" but he is not alive.   
where is he?

sherlock is running aimlessly down corridors but there is blood all over him. none of the cabs will take him. the cabs drive right past him but he is indoors so they smash through walls, smash through his body. he screams. 

sherlock screams. he is dead.   
sherlock kisses janine and kisses her and proposes and feels the wound in his chest envelop him completely, eating him alive. janine calls for him. "sherlock, you loon, where are you going this time? to shoot up in a drug den to try to delete the memory of your best friend marrying his wife?

but you can't, can you? it's still there, always behind your eyelids, brother dear. i told you not to get involved," mycroft is there now. he pushes him. "and look what you've done. 

you've fallen in love," irene smiles. she always knew. "you fell in love and look where it's gotten you, sherlock holmes." she pushes him to the floor and puts her stiletto next to his face, smirking at him. 

"absolutely nowhere." john concludes, looking at him in wonder, just like the first night. always just like the first night here, in his head. smiling at him like he's the world, like he's the most interesting thing john has ever seen. 

where is he? john looks up at him with that starstruck look on his face. BRILLIANT. his face reads BRILLIANT and sherlock cannot stand it. 

he shakes his head and when he opens his eyes Jim Moriarty is standing before him with his gun pressed against sherlock's forehead. Jim is smiling and he 

pulls the trigger.


End file.
